


Our Pride

by evelynwaaaaah



Series: Elvhenan Arises [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Baby Names, F/M, Fade Sex, Shameless Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelynwaaaaah/pseuds/evelynwaaaaah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal'lasean Lavellan and Fen'Harel make love in the Fade and argue about names. But mostly they make love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jinxiia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxiia/gifts).



> Based on a prompt from Jinxiia that I smuttified.

The sensation was almost more than she could bear, the heat of him, the heat of _her_ , the way she stretched to fit him, the beautiful agony of her nerves on fire when he moved within her, and, fenedhis, the pulsing iron of him, the unbending length sheathed inside her like a masterwork sword in its custom-built scabbard, but instead of the singing of metal sliding into its home, there was the singing of her blood, the thrumming of their magic like all the parts of a Dalish quartet singing harmony to the gods.

And she sang to a god too. Hal'lasean sang full-throated to Fen'Harel, her forehead pressed needfully to his, their eyes locked as their chests heaved, as they panted, as she lifted her hips to torture them both with pleasure at just the reminder of how fucking perfectly their bodies combined.

"Hal'lasean," he gasped for the millionth time. "Vhe--" 

Hal caught the endearment with her lips and tongue, swallowed it as she had swallowed him only minutes before, until he begged her, pleaded with her, please, let him be in her, he needed to be inside her. So she'd straddled his lap and angled her hips and pressed down as he held himself still for her, buried her teeth in his shoulder because when she had the whole of him in her, she could feel him pressing against her heart and she felt as she always did that she might come or cry or never breathe again.

But they had adjusted now, one of his long-fingered hands on her hip, the other tangled in her hair, and they rested, savored, enjoyed every moment between luxuriant, excruciating rolls of their hips.

"Good?" asked Fen'Harel, his cocky smirk as askew as her long silver hair. 

"Mm," she agreed, and dropped her brow to his shoulder, nuzzled into his neck. 

They did not feel the need to do much more than breathe together for a deliciously long while, perfectly content to be connected so intimately, to be one flesh, to hold one another with arms and legs and what was in between them. There was no need for rushing now; they had already quenched their lust once. They had the rest of their dreams in which to partake of one another. 

"I miss your body," Hal lamented against his skin. 

He let out a long-suffering sigh so she would know it was mutual, wrapped her more tightly in his muscled arms. "Tell me, ma lath," he murmured, "describe to me all the ways your body has changed since I last saw you. I need every detail. It is all my thoughts when I wake and all my dreams when I sleep."

She smiled lazily and kissed his throat. "There haven't been any yet, ma Fen. I think I notice them, but they're so small...I'm probably just imagining it."

"Tell me," he said again, gently. "And I will imagine it with you."

Hal grinned at that, slow and pleased. "I imagine my lower belly has a...hill. It isn't flat anymore. I imagine my breeches are getting tighter--"

"Impossible."

She nipped at his ear in punishment and he laughed. 

"As though yours aren't practically stockings," she teased.

To punish her for her joke, he flexed inside her, lifted his pelvis just enough--

A sound slipped from her throat, high-pitched and inarticulate, and he shifted again because he wanted to hear an encore.

"And your breasts, vhenan?" he prompted, dangerously amused.

This time Hal'lasean rocked her hips, this time she tensed the muscles of her thighs and gripped him inside her as she moved slowly up from his lap. 

" _Ah_ ," Fen'Harel gasped. His fingers tightened on the wing of her pelvis, digging in until she felt his nails indenting her flesh. Tingling warmth filled her from loins to ribs as she lowered herself back down, as she buried him completely in her core. 

When he regained his senses, Fen’Harel smirked. "You did not answer my question."

"Is there something wrong with my breasts the way they are?" Hal wondered with a challenging look.

In response, he braced her back and dipped her, and as her spine arched, his cock pressed exquisitely against that sweetest of spots. She clenched and he grunted, but he held her, supported her, and while she trembled and quivered with tension and maddening sensation, as her heart beat in the very center of her, he leaned forward and took one of her pointed nipples into his mouth.

"Fen'H--" Hal whimpered, her shaking hands grasping for purchase on his upper arms, "Fen'Harel! I don't-- I can't--"

He changed his fickle attentions to the other breast, teasing it with slow circles of his tongue and gentle passes of his teeth.

Everything in her felt molten, melted, and it built, bubbled inside her, until her toes were curling and she was making open vowel pleas and then he bucked his hips and she cried out and contracted, he bucked his hips and she was grinding against him helplessly, and he held her, bent backwards, held her and licked her and tugged her as she spilled over the edge and came floating down in throbbing waves of pleasure.

Fen'Harel was just as flushed as Hal by the time she was done, and while she still draped backward in his arms, he rested his forehead between in the shallow valley of her chest as it rose and fell in dramatic breaths.

"Your breasts are perfect, ma lath," he murmured throatily, and kissed one of the little freckles that hid between them.

He raised her back up then, but she was too rubbery to sit up straight for him, so she followed the trajectory all the way forward until she was resting her cheek on his shoulder. 

"They are bigger," she admitted with a foolishly blissful smirk. "Josie mentioned it just yesterday."

"Josie's been staring at your breasts?" Fen'Harel's grin was even in his voice.

She ground against him again to shut him up. Instead, he grunted and clenched his jaw.

"More," he groaned, wrapping his arms around his lover to hold their bodies close enough together.

Fen'Harel let his mind open and enveloped Hal'lasean with his magic until their energy and their flesh were indistinguishable, until they felt so gloriously, intimately one form that each found their own unshed tears reflected in one another's eyes.

"More...of this?" Hal asked, pressing her forehead to his shoulder so she could tilt her pelvis, so she could lift enough to bear down anew, flooding them both with a slow burning flame that threatened to drown them.

He released a sound like a whimper and it awoke the secret beast within her, the one that wanted to own him, to penetrate him, to drive him into ecstasies until he begged for her to leave him be. These noises of his were rare, so rare, so precious. Even now when she had tamed the Wolf, even now he was reluctant to let go. So Hal repeated the motion with a gentle tightening of her narrow loins, and this time the sound was longer, louder, so she did it again. Again.

"Stop!" he pleaded, and Hal moved again, clenching around him.

Fen'Harel cried out and clutched at her, fervently shaking his head. "Wait! Hal'la--ah! Wait, ma lath, ma uthlath, ma sulevin, _please_ , vhenan! Not yet! I cannot-- I do not wish--"

When she raised her head to meet his eyes, she found him beautifully flushed, mottled and pink beneath his freckles so that the little constellations stood out in stark contrast. She kissed her favorite shapes across his cheeks and nose, kissed her way down his jawline to the dimple in his chin, and then up to his lips. He met her desperately, pouring vulnerability into the needful tangling of their tongues. He wanted to be closer, but there was nothing closer than this. His magic ached for her, rippling through hers and holding on as though afraid she might leave. As though she would ever wish anything but this, this moment, with her Wolf raw and open to her, giving his power to his mortal girl. Trusting her to wield control. Only her in all his life. In all the world.

"Ar lath ma," she murmured, and was surprised when her words cracked with feeling.

His eyes were deep as the Beyond, neverending as his gaze melded with her own, and inside was uncertainty and ardor and _love_ , such love that she felt simultaneously unworthy and endlessly fortunately. 

"Ar lath ma," he croaked in reply. "Ar lath ma, ar lath ma, ar lath..." Fen'Harel trailed off as he took her in, letting his gaze wander her body with his mouth open and his head shaking in slow, marveling wonder. "Ar lath ma," he whispered, each consonant, each vowel overflowing with truth and meaning, "Mamae ma'len."

And then Hal was laughing her delight even as tears slipped down her cheeks and he was kissing them as she had kissed the stars of his freckles.

Their hearts beat as one in the place where they joined.

"Tell me," he continued in a choked voice, "what will my child's name be?"

"Our child," she teased, and he kissed her.

"Our child," his lips told hers. He grinned at her stupidly and she returned it with equal joy.

"Panowen," Fen'Harel began for her, "if the child is a girl, you said."

"Mm."

They kissed again and moved together, their bodies singing a duet in celebration of the name.

"In my-- ah, Hal'la!" She stopped shifting so he could speak, but her smirk was lopsided and pleased. He nipped at her bottom lip. "It would have been...a warrior's name. In Elvhenan."

"For the Dalish too," Hal said.

"You would have our daughter be a warrior?" he wondered, but the accusation in the question was betrayed by the lift to the corners of his full lips. The pleasure in his eyes at the thought.

Hal smiled sweetly and moved only enough to renew the pulsing of his heat within her. He breathed in sharply through his teeth.

"Our daughter will have the Dread Wolf and the Inquisitor for parents," she reminded him gently, another roll of her hips. This time they both made soft sounds. "I would have her ready."

It was Fen'Harel who moved this time, pressing into her as deeply as he could, sending sparks of sensation through her middle, up her spine, to her very ear tips.

“Fenedhis!” Hal gasped, and grasped her lover’s chest to hers with her nails biting into the back of his neck, into the skin between his shoulders. He let out a very pleasing hiss and drove into her again until the cry she made was silenced by the intensity of her slow coming apart.

“Ar lath-- _mm_!” Fen’Harel groaned, and dropped his forehead to her shoulder while his arms and legs trembled in their hold around her. His lips found her skin as he caught his breath.

“Good?” Hal asked with a breathy laugh.

“Mm,” he agreed. “Exquisite.”

He turned his face to her neck and sewed open-mouthed kisses to the curve where it met her shoulder.

“And if you give me a boy?” Fen’Harel asked with a slow, dopey happiness to his throaty voice.

“Solan,” she said, just as he said, “Anything but Solan.”

Hal’lasean laughed. “Stubborn ass. Why not Solan?”

“Many reasons,” he told her neck, his breath hot on the skin he’d just made wet. “Because it was not our way to name children after their living parents. It was considered a form of... _narcissism_.”

Hal smiled fondly at the disdain in her Wolf’s voice and rewarded his passion with a slow, luxurious forward roll of her hips. He sank his teeth into her neck and lathed the pinched flesh with his tongue, sending tingling waves of his magic over her naked skin.

“But--” she began, then let out a voiced gasp and moved her hips again. “But Solas isn’t your name.”

“It is a name I--” He grunted and laughed breathily just below her ear. “A name I wear. It was not-- _ah!_ \--not done.”

They moved together now, an excruciatingly slow rhythm like an Orlesian waltz, elegant and smooth and mind-numbing _ecstasy_. Fen’Harel pushed his nose just behind Hal’lasean’s ear while their bodies shook as one with electric ardor and he panted ragged breaths with each renewed plunge inside her, with each half-formed cry she made when he filled her until she ached.

“What-- _mmma Fen! Ffffuck_ , I’m--” She gave a desperate laugh and arched against him, the prickled skin of her delicate nipples rubbing firmly against his bare chest. “What--what about your parents?”

Fen’Harel’s rhythm skipped, but did not slow, even when he lifted his head to frown his consternation at his lover. Hal was undeterred. She rode him through his surprise expertly, the muscles along her sides flexing visibly as her pelvis followed his. She took his mouth, invaded with her tongue, and for a moment his furrowed brow eased.

Then he broke the kiss, but not the rhythm.

“My parents?” he repeated, baffled.

“Mm,” and she gave a sly half-smile that made him twitch within her. “Can we name a child after them?”

“I-- _fenedhis, ah!_ \--” Fen’Harel began, then shook his head to clear it of the heady haze of his lust. “Yes, that--that is-- _ha!_ \--acceptable. Fenedhis, Hal’la, you will...you will be _mm_ my undoing.”

Hal’lasean tilted her hips and drove down with vigor until her whole body was quivering with the effort of her control and she had to grip his biceps and touch their temples together to balance. “That’s...the idea,” she breathed against his pointed ear, and followed her words with a flick of her tongue at the sensitive elven tip. “What...what were their names?”

“ _What?_ ” hissed Fen’Harel, caught between ecstasy and disbelief. 

She slipped her arms under his and hooked her hands over the backs of his shoulders, bracing herself as her body began to vibrate with building need, with a sensation like a volcano ready to erupt that made her bear down until their thighs crushed against each other. “Your parents!” she cried.

“Fenedhis lasa!” he answered, desperate and appalled, half-growl, half-gasp. “Can we talk--talk about _anything_ else!”

Hal’lasean began to laugh, a rich, throaty sound that was interrupted each time her lover drove inside her, filled her with his whole length so there was no room even for air in her lungs. Until there was only Fen’Harel and his magic and his unyielding presence in her body, spreading her, completing her, pounding mercilessly into the places only he had ever known, would ever know, until she was coming apart at the seams, until her vision swam and all sound was lost to her and there was only his ragged breath on her neck and the racing of his heartbeat against her own and the prickling of their magic coming together as her fingers seized and her toes curled and she could not even call his name as she unravelled in his arms.

“Hal’la,” he moaned, “Hal’la, Hal’la, ma vhenan, ma halla, ma lath,” a broken mantra that crested as he came and then became unintelligible sounds of agonized bliss when he buried his face in her hair. “Ma sa’lath,” he whispered when they had ridden each other’s pleasure to its end. 

For some time they simply leaned together, holding one another up, limbs tangled and slick with sweat and sex.

Then Fen’Harel nuzzled Hal’lasean’s nose with his own. “Varalhen,” he murmured. “Nohari.”

Hal turned a mildly embarrassed pink that disappeared in the flush of her exertions. “I don’t...I don’t understand. Translate?”

He smiled, slow and fond, and touched his lips to hers. “My father. Varalhen. My mother was Nohari.”

“Varalhen,” Hal’lasean repeated reverently, testing the name on her tongue. “Nohari.” She offered a sly smirk. “Not Solan?”

Fen’Harel made a face. “Never Solan.”

Hal grinned. “That sounds like a challenge.”


End file.
